


Milk Crate Baby

by CosmicJ_Writing



Series: Random Writings/Ideas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided wincest, Survival, Wincest - Freeform, dumpater babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has protected Sam since he found him in a milk crate. But now Dean as a life, with a husband and daughter. Sam no longer fits in his life. This is letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Crate Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had a Wincest idea. Instead I wrote this. I'm not sure whether I should write more into tjis plot or something, or write a series. I'm never good at finishing things. Just let me know.

"Dear Dean, 

I'm not quite sure what to write here, or how to voice my thoughts. I'm not sure how we got here. It feels like just yesterday were out on the streets scrounging for food. How did we manage to get jobs and appartments? How did you grow a family? It was like we were fighting just to survive the next morning, and then we were given things on silver, gold, and diamond platters.

I'm not how sure how to start this, so I'm going to start with this:

I was baby when you found me, a newborn wrapped in a trash bag, sitting at the bottom of a milk crate. You were four years old, already skilled in stealing and running.  
I ask myself everyday, what made you pick me up that first time. What made a four year old, dumpster kid adopt a milk crate baby like me?  
At first I thought perhaps its because we were both unwanted kids, tossed away by parents we never knew. But I remember an old man's face, a homeless man who fought in the Army or something. I see him in my dreams sometimes. He always says, "Watch out for Sammy. He's your brother now." Of course my dreams always ended with a gunshot and an order to run.

You've watched me and protected me Dean, you took me in when the world shooed me away.  
But you've also found a life that I no longer fit in anymore. You've found a husband, who now takes my place, and a daughter who takes up more room in your heart than anyone.  
Once upon a time I wished that was us, you and I together with a daughter. You called me your little brother, but you were always different to me. It felt different. But what do I know. I'm just a milk crate baby.

Dean I love you. That's why I'm leaving tonight. I had my stuff packed a week earlier, I just hadn't found the couarge to leave until now.  
You look peaceful sleeping. Sometimes your face will flinch, and you'll rub your chest as if you're still feeling a phantom pain. For a moment I almost changed my mind. Cas ended up moving closer to you and put his arm around your head. I know you're happy right now. I see it every time you look at him. The selfish part of me hates you both for that. 

I know you hate goodbyes, and chick flick moments. So I guess I'll just say, "I'll see you later."

See you later Jerk,  
Sam.


End file.
